Odious
by kebby7130
Summary: A new ghost comes to Amity Park, his obsession is to reveal every secret in the ghostly town. His first target is Danny. After capturing the Hafa, Odious manages to gets the residents of Amity Park to watch him try to pry the truth out of the teen. Will he break? Or will his secret remain? T for language
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The trio of Casper High's senior class was walking home from the Nasty Burger, the ultimate teen hangout. They all cast quick glances at the sky looking for ghosts. They all stopped when a cold puff of air came out of Danny's mouth. Sam's hand wavered over an Ecto-gun, while Tucker's was clasped on a Fenton thermos. Danny searched the ally for other people before turning in to his alter-ego, Danny Phantom, or as he was known, Inviso-Bill. He shot up in to the air and looked over rooftops. He sunk lower, not seeing any threat. "I don't see anything." He turned towards his friends.

"It's probably just invisible." Tucker pulled a tracker out to find the nearest ghost.

"Ugh, I bet it's the Box Ghost." Sam rolled her eyes. Danny began to float down to the ground, two green beams shot at his friends pushing them against the closest wall. Green goo kept their hands and feet strapped to the brick. Danny spun around to see who was firing. The ghost looked remarkably human, minus the yellow eyes. It was wearing a dark red suit with black accents, and was bald.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny asked, letting his hands begin to glow.

"I am Odious, I'm here to retrieve you." His voice was thick, and before Danny could react he was sucked in to a containment cube. The mysterious ghost floated to the ground and walked up to the two teenagers. "You aren't going to tell anyone what happened to your precious friend, or else he won't be coming back." The mysterious ghost disappeared and the restraints dissolved.

Sam and Tucker walked in to school, their eyes distant, not even focusing on their locker combination as they opened them. Danny's parents haven't even realized that he was missing, neither did any of the students when the two walked in to the classroom without Danny. They sat and waited for the bell to ring, Mr. Lancer stepped in minutes before and took a seat at his desk. When it rang, he began roll call.

"Danny Fenton" When his monotonous voice said the boy's name, Sam and Tucker tensed. "Danny Fenton?" Without getting a response he continued down the list. He began to fill out the absence slip, he looked up at Sam and Tucker. "Sam, why is Danny absent today?" Sam's eyes didn't even move, she stayed silent. "Sam? Ok, Tucker, why is your friend absent?" He turned to his second choice.

"H-he has a migraine." Tucker had to force the words out of his mouth. The old man gave his students a look before writing down the information on the slip.

Five days after their son went missing, they weren't searching for him, they were searching for Inviso-Bill. He had been absent and the Fentons had to catch all of the ghosts that Inviso-Bill usually would. After scouring the Ghost Zone, they got weird signals from a layer. Their device was taken over by a humanly looking ghost or a ghostly looking human, after looking at his eyes, they saw it had to be a ghost.

"Hello ghost hunters, I've got your hero." His thick voice taunted the hunters. "The only way you can get him out alive is by all watching me squeeze the truth out of him." He stepped to the side showing their town hero in ghost proof chains, he was hanging, letting the chains support him. His hair was more messed up than usual and his suit was torn in multiple places. "Make sure every resident is watching tomorrow at noon." The screen flickered then turned black.

"Mads, this isn't just for us, this is for the whole town, we've got to tell the mayor. Even if he isn't as cool as Vlad was." Jack sighed.

"Let's get to the GAV." Maddie was already halfway up the stairs. "We can get everyone in to movie theatres in alphabetical order and age…"

Later that day residents gathered in front of the mayor's house or around the TV watching the news. "I'm afraid that Inviso-Bill had been kidnapped under suspicious circumstances and the only way we can get him out is to make sure every resident will be watching a film tomorrow at noon on your TV, if you do not have a TV, movie theaters will be broadcasting. Each family is responsible for their own members." The mayor nodded and left the stage, Maddie, who was in the front row, thought of her kids. She hadn't seen Danny is five days and knew she should look around the house for him.

Maddie went home and searched, then to the Nasty Burger, and to her last resort, school. "Hello Mr. Lancer, have you seen Danny around?" She stepped in to the Language classroom.

"Hasn't he been at your house with a migraine for five days?" Lancer glanced up over his glasses.

"What? He hasn't been home for, I think, five days." Maddie approached the desk.

"Well, his friends said that he was at your house. They've been delivering his homework." The teacher put down his pencil. "They have been dropping it off, right?"

"I haven't heard the doorbell ring for over a week, no, they haven't. Did they really say that he had a migraine?" Maddie had a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Yes, but they have been a little apprehensive lately, whenever I say Danny's name they kind of stiffen." Mr. Lancer and Maddie got the idea at the same time.

"Something happened to Danny and they know about it." Maddie said before Mr. Lancer could.

Maddie went to go track down the teens, no success whatsoever. Her son had been missing since Phantom disappeared and she hadn't noticed. She searched the city and didn't find him, or his friends. But then, she saw the Tucker and Sam turn a corner in the mall, she ran after them. They saw her and sped up around the next corner, when she reached it, they were gone.

The next day the three Fentons gathered at the TV, waiting. It flicked on automatically. "Hello Amity Park, my name is Odious." He had a sick smile on his face, his yellow eyes read evil. "Now, I've got you all here for a reason." He stepped aside from the camera. On the stone wall behind him, Phantom hung from chains and cuffs. One cuff was on each wrist, on each bicep, on each ankle, and one on his neck. He stood up straight with a set jaw, his suit was torn and his hair was muddled, thin white stubble traced his jawline. His eyes didn't have a glow and they were distant, then they moved to the camera.

"I'm not going to say a fucking thing with a camera around."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not going to say a fucking thing with a camera around." His voice was raspy, as though he had been screaming.

"Oh, yes you will." Odious turned towards his prisoner. "There's a reason I named myself Odious." He reached in to his jacket and pulled out a syringe full of an orange liquid. He grabbed Phantom's arm and injected it with the poison. Every muscle in his arm tensed through the ripped sleeve. "Now, tell me."

"No, I'd rather not be dissected by the people I care about." He said, he seemed not to think about what he was saving. His eyes widened in minor panic.

"What? The poison isn't completely affecting you! Maybe it's because you're a stupid h-" his insult was cut short.

"Don't fucking say it. And considering your poison didn't do much, I don't think I'm that stupid." The worn down hero still had some witty banter on his tongue.

"Well, I'll use what I have then." Odious crossed his arms. He waited for a moment thinking of ways to pry out the truth, hatred of the boy eating at his mind. "Why do you even care about this wimpy town?"

"I _live _there, and I have friends that live there too." Muscles budged in his neck as he tried to fight off the truth venom.

"What was your life like, _Phantom?_" A wide grin spread on his face, his teeth were mustard yellow. Getting personal was the only way to get the stupid citizens of Amity Park to understand what a freak their hero was.

"It was fine, besides the fact that everyone thought I was a wimp, even though I could've killed them with one hand tied behind my back. I had to purposely fail gym, just so no one would figure me out. My parents never noticed me coming home with gaping cuts and broken bones, they never even noticed when I didn't eat for six days. Hell, they didn't even notice when I went missing for five days. Could've been more. They were just too busy for me, or my sister, she practically took care of me. It was their invention that killed me, I hated their line of business even before they started hunting me. They still don't even know that I'm dead. I would put my ass on the line every day to keep people from dying and I would get repaid in detention.-" He strained to close his mouth, he got it shut and kept it that way.

"Why did you have to fail gym again, I didn't get that?" Odious pressed on, Phantom's jaw remained clamped shut. "ANSWER ME!" Odious showed his short temper by electrocuting the Halfa. Every muscle tensed but no cry of pain left his mouth, he kept it closed. "I said, answer me." Odious' voice was quiet and sinister. The boy just stared in to the yellow eyes with slits for pupils and shook his head no. The ghost just walked over to the control table and turned up a dial, all the way. "Maybe forty milliamps will do the trick." He stared at Phantom, somehow controlling the electrocution with his mind. Sick throat ripping yells came out of the teen's mouth. When the electrocution ended, electricity danced on his skin, creating mild sparks. He sank as low as the chains would let him go. The cuffs dug in to his skin. The bright ghost proof light sparked along with his skin.

"If you want to get me to fucking talk, electrocution isn't the way." His voice was rougher than before.

"I have my ways, Danny. They'll find out." His voice had an agitated note in it as the screen turned blank.

As soon as the TV turned black, Sam was out the door running to Tucker's house. She was half way there when she saw Tucker running towards her house. They met in the middle and began to whisper.

"We've got to get him out, did you see him? He's a mess." Tucker said.

"He can stand it, but I agree, we've got to get there and bust him out." Sam looked around at the teenagers leaving their houses. "We still have school though." She rolled her eyes.

"We should probably go, Danny's mom is after us, remember?" Tucker turned towards the school to walk.

"Yeah, how about we skip the rest of the day?" She really didn't want to go back to a place where they were talking about their best friend being tortured.

"I hoped you would say that." Tucker spun on his heal and began to walk home. Sam did likewise and walked, not bothering to look where she was going, she had her way memorized. She turned the last corner and felt severe pain her head, black spots ate away at her vision.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I had some chapters pre-written, so I might not be posting as frequently soon. **

**Sorry if some of these chapters feel too short or too long! ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 3:

Once again, every citizen, minus Danny and Sam, were at their TVs at noon. The screen flicked on, Odious stood there with his hands behind his back, he was blocking where Phantom was chained up yesterday. "Hello, I've heard that some children in your silly little town have gone missing, how sad." He put on a fake frown, though his voice was full of happiness. "Well, I've got something new today. I'm pretty excited. You'll finally get to see where the children went." He stepped to the side, gasps came from the viewers in the other dimension. Danny Fenton stood there, the wimp's clothing was ripped, revealing muscles that shouldn't be there. A black shadow of hair traced his sharp jawline. His blue eyes were distant, and his expression was unreadable. He stood strong, neck, biceps, wrists, and ankles all bound in regular heavy-duty chain. His eyes flicked towards the camera before returning to their original position.

"I know there's someone else in here, I can hear their breathing." His voice was rougher than Phantom's he stared at the wall across from him. "Sam" He just sad her name, stifled screams were heard in the room.

"Oh, so you've found my other prisoner." He pressed a button on the control table and Sam appeared, chained the same way Danny was, though she looked much cleaner. She spit a gag out of her mouth using her tongue.

"DANNY!" She yelled, thrashing against her chains.

"SAM!" Danny yelled, he went as far out form the wall as possible, but he didn't pull beyond that.

"Yes, yes, we know your names, I'll be right back, I need to prepare what's next." Odious rolled his eyes and walked out the only door.

"Sam, calm down." Danny said, staring in to her eyes. She stopped thrashing. Danny looked at the thick-linked chains. "These are only a four hundred pound weight resistance."

"Ha! Does he think you're a wimp or something?" Sam actually laughed. Every viewer remained more confused than ever.

"He probably thinks I'm too 'stupid' not to try to get out." He yanked one arm and both attached chains snapped. He did the same with his other arm then used one hand to break his neck chain out of the wall. He was almost done when a scream came out of his mouth. Light bounced off of his body. He was jerked up by his arm by and invisible force, the force was strong enough to dislocate it. He yelled again. Odious appeared holding his arm.

"You just had to try to escape." He shook his head as he grabbed Danny by the neck shoving him against the wall, cuffs went back on to their original places, and instead of chain was ghost proof bolts of light.

"Anything to get out of this hell house." Danny mumbled.

"Now, I was interrupted, I'll be only one more minute." Odious disappeared again as the door closed behind him.

"Danny, are you ok?" Sam asked, she had a scared look on her face.

'I'm fine, I just need to relocate this shoulder." He pulled the light to the limit taking them over to a corner. He positioned his shoulder, slowly lifted his elbow to a ninety degree angle before putting it back down, then repositioning his shoulder. In one swift movement, like he had done it many times before, he pushed hard in to the wall while shoving a fist under his arm. A sickening pop came from his shoulder and he retracted back to the center of the wall. "That was harder than usual." He said as the made a fist, clenching it and unclenching it. Sam opened her mouth to say something when Odious came back in, he had a long metal rod with a red glowing square on the end. He never hesitated when he rammed it in to the boy's lower left side. Just above the hip bone. As Danny silently winced, Sam began to thrash.

"STOP!" She yelled. The ghost just turned to smile at her with yellow eyes.

"You're next." He didn't lift the searing metal until it was dark gray again. Danny's shirt was smoking and the smell of burning skin went in to the air. Danny sighed and looked at the branding he had just gotten. It was a cross, the top right corner had the yin yang symbol, while the bottom left section had the Greek symbol for half-life.

"What the hell is this?" Danny asked, he strained to put a protective hand over his burn.

"The ghost symbol for half." Odious spun the metal rod in his hand.

"How original." Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'll be getting the girl's now, don't try anything funny." He went back through the door.

"Danny, we've got to get out of here." Sam had silent tears on her face.

"I know, I'm just not sure how. He's obviously not the brightest. I've kind of got a plan, but it really isn't realistic with cameras around." Danny looked at the camera. Just then, Odious came back in, the end of his rod was glowing as he shoved it in the exposed skin of her midriff. She yelled in pain and Danny pulled hard against the light, yelling. He thrashed and got nearly four feet across the room before being yanked back to the wall. He lifted away the metal, Sam looked down at the two open ended triangles laying on top of each other in opposite directions, creating a diamond in the middle.

"What's this?" Sam had pain written in her face and hidden in her words.

"The ghost symbol for apprentice. I thought it suited you." A smile spread on his face as he walked in front of the camera. "I've gotten more power, so, your silly little TV's will always be on, wont that be fun?" The smile got larger showing his dirty teeth. He pulled a remote out of his suit and pressed a button, the table went down through the ground. He walked to the door and opened it, he stood in the threshold as glowing green bars appeared over it, then the chains retracted in to the wall, Danny and Sam collapsed to the floor. Danny immediately got up and went to Sam's side. He placed his hand on her burn. She sighed in relief at his naturally cold touch. Many of the viewers thought that they saw his hand glow a little.

"No, Danny, you don't need to transfer energy." Sam pushed away his hand.

"Sam, that hurt more than when Walker burned in my prison ID, I'm going to do this." He put his hand back on for a minute and removed it, a white line in the shape of the burn was all that was left.

"Let me look at yours, can you cool it down?" She asked, peering through the rip on his shirt.

"No, he injected me with this stuff, I could fight it off if I had more energy." Danny sighed.

"Ok, let me check that cut you got." Sam put Danny's hand on his own burn.

"I got that six days ago, it's fine." He gave her an annoyed look.

"It could have gotten infected in this dirt box." She said.

"Ugh, fine, whatever for Dr. Manson." He said sarcastically. He pulled the hem of his shirt up to his collar bone. Scars littered his torso, one that looked like foreign letters and numbers was his prison ID that was branded in him when he was arrested.

"When will that thing go away?" She ran her fingers over the numbers.

"It was meant to last an eternity in jail, it's not going anywhere." He sighed. Sam paid attention to a circular scar, it made a small dent in his skin.

"So they just had to invent 'Fenton bullets.'" You could hear her roll her eyes. "I was worried because they got you right next to your heart. It looks fine though."

"I was surprised it didn't work." Danny said, letting down his shirt and leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. "Electrocution always gives me a head ache." Then his eyes snapped open and he jumped up. "The camera." He walked over to the device hidden in the wall.

"I forgot about it." Sam walked over too. "He hid the whole camera in the wall so we can't get it." She crossed her arms. Danny pressed his ear against the concrete.

"It's only about three inches." He said, dully, like it was nothing.

"If we break the wall, we're in for it. Should we?" Sam said, she peered in the lenses of the camera. "We can just cover it, where's the sound being picked up?" She ripped off a piece of her leggings and put the fabric over the glass. The only things the viewers saw was purple.

"I'm not sure, it really doesn't matter, you probably muffled the sound when you covered the camera." Danny shrugged. "I haven't slept in three days." He yawned and leaned against the wall, then slid down to the floor. Sam sat next to him and he wrapped a hand around her shoulder and she leaned on him as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day at Casper High was chaotic. Everyone was talking about the 'wimp', Danny Fenton. He broke four hundred pound resistance chains, didn't even yell in pain when he was branded, and had supposedly been to jail. There was a lot more to the kid than they thought. They also had thoughts about Phantom, what on earth was his secret? Everyone knew something was up, especially how he was branded with the 'Half-life' and Sam was branded with the 'apprentice.' People began looking for Tucker, the kid whose only friends were being held captive, but he was long gone.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

The piece of fabric fell off over the night showing the two captives sleeping. Sam's head lolled on to Danny's shoulder and his head rested on hers. They were woken when they heard concrete scraping against concrete. A section of the floor opened up and another piece came rising up. Tucker was sitting on it Indian style, a hand pressed on his neck. "Tucker!" Sam and Danny lunged towards their friend. Sam gingerly removed his hand revealing the apprentice branding.

"The freak fucking branded me!" He said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey! He got us too!" Danny said lifting up the corner of his tattered shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, I was watching, kind of. I was interrupted by a bag being put over my head." They all went back to lean against the wall.

"I think he has morph serum." Danny said bluntly.

"Really? How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I can hear the tank through the floor." Danny put his head in his hands. His friends put their ears on the floor.

"I don't hear anything." Tucker said frankly.

"Well, I hear it loud and clear. It sounds bigger or more powerful than Plasmius'." He sunk lower. "And every one will hate me." Just then Sam looked at the camera, remembering it was there.

"They probably pieced two and two together." Sam said.

"No, actually, when I was taken, they were still completely clueless." Tucker crossed his arms. Light metallic noises were heard in the wall.

"Shit, he's coming early today." Danny said, he stood up, a little hole appeared in the wall. A feathered dart shot out and hid Danny in the arm and he collapsed in an unconscious heap. Sam and Tucker went down to check his pulse when they were pulled, like magnets, to the wall. It opened and they continued to uncontrollably scoot inside. The wall closed behind them when a glass tube filled with green liquid came out of the ground. Odious stood by it's side. He picked up the limp Danny and put him in to the machine. He took out the dart then attached a few wires and tubes, he closed the door on the cylinder and turned towards the camera.

"This will be great! I have arranged for you to figure out Phantom's secret today." His thick voice vibrated on the concrete. "And don't worry about the other two, they're just in a separate room." He turned to the waking Danny.

"This thing doesn't work you know." He said, his words were groggy.

"I've made my changes, plus, Plasmuis was working backwards." He tapped his fingers together before pulling a remote out of his blazer. He pressed the biggest button and every muscle visibly tensed on the boy. A frown showed on Odious' face as he turned up the dial. Danny yelled and pounded fists on the wall. He stopped to wrap his hands around his torso. Odious pressed a few buttons and a leather plush chair came through the concrete. He sat on it making himself comfortable. After a few minutes of not watching the boy move, he turned the dial to the right. A throat shredding scream came from inside. He grabbed his shirt collar and tugged. It began to rip, the burnt in numbers were visible when he started pounding on the glass. Hairline cracks appeared under his hands. He yelled again, weaker this time. White bands erupted from his sides and began to move. His hands moved to his hair, he pulled and yelled as the bands came to his elbows. He tensed even more, they snapped shut. He was breathing heavily, his hands were wrapped around his center.

"No, no, no, this just won't do." Odious shook his head as he stood up. He turned down the knob and Danny instantly stood up straighter, his jaw was set in determination and anger. "You have to work with me Halfa." He was about a foot away from the glass.

"DON'T CALL ME A FUCKING HALFA!" He yelled. He beat at the small cracks in the thick glass.

"Oh, sorry, would you prefer mistake?" A smile grew widely on his face. "Because you're only here because you tripped over a wire and pressed a button four years ago, or was it five?"

"Stay out of my personal life." Danny said.

"Aw, is the mutt getting sentimental?" He made a fake puppy dog face, but the look paired with yellow eyes didn't make a match.

"I'm not a mutt!" Danny yelled, he rammed his shoulder against the glass.

"Wait let me think, isn't a mutt something that is a mixed breed? I think you might be wrong." He flicked up the dial without warning. Danny yelled as the rings practically burst from his side. He clenched his fists and teeth, they slowly began to go back together. As soon as they disappeared, they reappeared. His mouth opened in a silent yell. He pounded his fists in attempt to escape, the halos never stopped. They made it up to his neck, his eyes were wide in utter fear. He closed his eyes when the beam went over his nose. He mustered up the last of his strength and they clapped shut. He collapsed to the bottom of the cylinder.

"Oh dear, that's too bad, he passed out from exhaustion. That ruins the fun!" Odious frowned when he unlocked the door and opened it. He picked the teen up by the back of his shirt and threw him on the ground. He closed the container as it went back under the ground. He walked out of the room and the ghost proof bars appeared over the door. A hole opened in the wall and Sam and Tucker ran out.

"Danny!" She went for his pulse and breathing. "He's fine." She sighed along with Tucker.

"I could hear him yelling through the walls." Tucker said, he paced. Just then, Danny's eyes opened and he shot up in to a standing position.

"Danny, calm down." Sam put a hand on his shoulder and he un-tensed. "What happened?" She asked.

"It almost worked, they probably saw me, I'm going to be hunted for the rest of my life." He put his hand on his head and sat against the wall. "This one felt different than Vlad's, I just had to concentrate really hard with his, this one is concentration plus pain."

"They won't hunt you, they'd understand that you just didn't tell them to keep them safe." Sam tried to reassure Danny.

"It's not that, I'm a total freak! Have you seen me? I got you guys in to this! –" He was about to continue his rant when he was cut off.

"Danny, it's my fault, I got you to get in the portal in the first place." Sam whispered so the camera couldn't pick it up. Danny looked her in the eye, he was about to say something when he dropped to the ground unconscious. Sam and Tucker were, once again, dragged away by the invisible force. Odious came back in as the cylinder rose back up, he carelessly threw in the limp body and attached the wires and tubes before slamming shut the door.

"The dart's poison can be controlled, if you haven't noticed." Odious said as his chair came back up.

"Just let my friends out." Danny put his hand on his head.

"No can do, if you don't cooperate I'm going to need them." When Odious said this, Danny's eyes widened.

"Go ahead then, I'm too weak to do it on my own. Just don't hurt them. " Sweat rolled down his forehead and his hands were shaking, everyone still watching saw the pure fear in his eyes as he struggled to remain standing. Without responding, Odious turned the knob so violently that it broke off. He pressed the button and you could hear Danny's throat shred. The rings appeared, they were duller than the times before. Danny didn't try to stop the blades of light as they went over his body. When the dim light faded, a torn and battered Phantom stood there.

"HA! FINALLY!" Odious put his hands in the air. "Now they all know that you are trapped between life and death! You're a filthy mutt!"

"I don't give a fuck, just let my friends out." Danny leaned against the side of the container.

"Well, I never said I would let you, or your 'friends' go." Odious' voice had a mocking tone.

"Just get me out of this thing." Danny crossed his arms.

"Say the magic word." Odious whistled, a smile on his face.

"Oh, sorry, Just get me the fuck out of this thing." Phantom smiled that 'you bother me so much' smile.

"Close enough," The ghost walked up to the container and opened the door, yanking the hybrid out by collar. "I have to go on an errand anyways." He walked out of the door, the tube and chair disappeared. The hole in the wall barely got big enough for one person to fit through when Sam came bursting out. When she saw Danny in Phantom form she stopped.

"Oh shit." Tucker mumbled behind her.

"I did it on purpose." He rubbed his neck where the collar had been pulled at.

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked looking at the camera.

"He said he would hurt you guys if I didn't." Then he smiled. "He was stupid enough to put Ecto Plasum in that gel stuff. Even if it hurt like hell, it gave me loads of energy." He held out his palm and a green orb floated out of it.

"Danny! Why would you do that! What's going to happen! Everyone's going to be so mad at you!" Sam threw her hands in the air, his orb instantly went out.

"Calm down! You were the one saying it would be fine a few minutes ago! I can just stay in the ghost zone if they 'banish' me or something." Danny put sarcasm in to the word 'banish.'

"Well, I'm still worried." Sam crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. Tucker sat against the wall, going insane without his PDA. Danny just floated in the air on his back playing with ice. It was like this for a few minutes, the sound of silence. It was interrupted when Danny dropped a sheet of ice on the floor and sinking to the ground landing on his feet.

Tucker jumped at the crash. "What the hell was that for?"

"He's got Danielle." Danny stared at the wall behind in front of him.

"How do you know?" Sam stood straighter and shuffled through the melting ice.

"She's my clone, we can hear each other's thoughts. I've been telling her to hide, she just hasn't noticed." He began to pace and pull at his white hair. "Shit, this really isn't good. If he even tries to hurt Danielle…"

"Danny, calm down, she has your gene, she can handle a lot." Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"She could still destabilize." Danny replied bluntly. "She's only four years old!" He put his head in his hands. The sound of concrete rubbing against concrete vibrated the floor as the sixteen-year-old Danielle came out of the ground. Her hand was covering her midriff. "DANIELLE!" Danny yelled, he practically ran up to her.

"That ass hat just branded me with the fucking 'double' symbol." She moved her hand to show a trapezoid made of three triangles right under the hem of her shirt. "And, no powers." She lifted up her hand, palm first.

"I have mine" Danny put his hand on to the burn and it glowed blue. Danielle sighed.

"Why didn't he take away your powers? No fair!" She slouched.

"He did, but he put Ecto Plasum in the morph serum. Counteracted with the poison." Danny lifted his hand to reveal a thin scar. "I think he might have a thing with burning skin."

"Well, in my former life, I was a mass murderer. I left my mark by branding people with symbols that I though fit their personality." Odious appeared right beside Danny, a purple syringe in his hand. He lifted Danny up by his wrist and stuck the needle in to his neck.

"I just got my powers back, did you really have to do that?" Danny rolled his eyes as he dropped to the ground.

"Oh yes, no powers allowed for what we're doing tomorrow." Odious smiled a sick smile, everyone could see his dangerous past life in his slits for pupils.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Amity park, two of the three Fentons sat with open mouths, they just unplugged the TV.

"Jack, we've been hunting our own son and he never stopped us." Maddie stared in to space. Jack didn't respond. The whole haunted town was in silence as they contemplated about the fact of the wimp being the hero, of bullying a ghost, of hunting your son. School was canceled so the streets remained clear in the odd silence for the usually-hectic town.

**AN: I'm having a bit of writer's block on chapter five, so, don't blame me if it's short! I know what's going to happen but I just don't know how to put it without it sounding choppy. **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

The four captives all slept uneasily, Dani and Danny had transformed back due to the injections from Odious. They all woke with a start to Odious' laugh. "Hello, I've actually planned to give you a way out." His long pale fingers tapped together. "Now, let me tell you about my life. You all may know that I was a famous murderer. I was known for my brandings and for always giving my victims a chance to escape." His smile stretched. "I killed in groups, not just one at a time, what's the fun in that? Watching the others watch their friend slowly die." He began to get off track. "But, this time it's different, I never break my promises. I said I would get you out alive." His yellow smile lessened to a smirk. All four of the teens were standing up now, Odious took the opportunity to let the chains lunge from the wall capturing them. His smile regrew as he reached a hand in to his blazer, pulling out four thick bracelets. Each one varied in size, he walked up to Danny.

"What the hell are those?" He asked, staring at thick metal as it sparked lightly.

"Tracking devices, they also have a few other purposes. But I'll explain later." He opened up the largest bracelet. He quickly snapped it on Danny's arm, just below the elbow. It sparked before it began to glow blue. Danny's fists clenched in pain as tiny needles came from the band, digging in to his skin, securing it further. "They'll fall off once you get back in to your stupid dimension." He opened the smallest of the bands as he moved towards Danielle. He snapped it on, Danielle let out a yelp. You could hear the needles ripping through her sweatshirt searching for skin.

"Needles? Really?" Dani had pain written on her face.

"I don't want you being able to pull it off." Odious opened the second smallest one, snapping on Sam, who let out a cry before biting her lip.

"You get needles to hook in to our skin because you don't want us to pull this thing off?" Dani rolled her eyes, getting over the initial pain. Odious didn't answer as he snapped on Tucker's band, you could hear the needles ripping through his shirt.

"FUCK!" Tucker yelled, he clenched his fists. Odious just smiled as he turned to everyone in the room.

"Have fun." He disappeared, and so did the room. They were in complete darkness, just anticipating. Staggering breaths were in the air from pain. Light slowly came back in to their vision. They were surrounded by a maze of concrete overgrown walls, they chains on the wall released and they all stood looking at the fifty-foot walls.

"A maze, a fucking maze." Sam said, she looked up at the sky. It was just white, no lights, no clouds, no nothing, just a white plane. "Let's just get our hands on the walls and get going." She placed her right hand on the wall. Three other hands came after her as she began to walk.

"There has to be a catch." Danny said as they turned another one of the never-ending corners.

"Just what I was thinking, are there cameras in here?" Dani moved her hand from the walls to push away vines to inspect them. "I don't see any, they're probably invisible or something." She rolled her eyes placing a worn out had back on the wall. They walked in more silence for a few minutes, until a disturbing sound hit the air.

"Ugh, I haven't eaten in days." Tucker put his hand on his stomach, the source of the sound.

"Calm down, you can survive off fat for more than a couple of days." Sam rolled her eyes, Tucker just slumped.

"Guys, ghost." The two hybrids said, suddenly stiffening.

"I've had enough of this hell." Dani mumbled as they got in to a protective position. They stared up at the white ceilings anticipating attack. A glowing blue beam shot out of nowhere, hitting Sam, right in the stomach. Danny immediately stood over her figure, trying to spot the culprit. A short ghost wearing a business suit appeared, shooting at Dani, who moved in time. Danny lunged at the peculiar ghost, pinning him to the maze wall.

"Leave us the fuck alone." Danny grumbled, landing a punch on the chubby face. It didn't retaliate with a witty comeback, it just shot Danny square the chest.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm one to get to the point." The ghost's stubby fingers glowed.

"Hey! If we can't use our powers, you can't use yours!" Danielle ran towards the short specter, pushing him to the ground. "Just leave us alone!" She and Danny went in to throw a punch.

"No can do, I'm on the job, if you haven't noticed my attire." The ghost just turned intangible.

"Job?" Tucker said, helping Sam up.

"Yup, Odious has a lot in store of you." The ghost's stubby fingers adjusted his tie before going back in for a shot. Just as Sam stood up, she was shot in the leg, collapsing to the ground in a yell of pain. "My job here is done." He wiped off his blazer before disappearing.

* * *

School was still out, but that didn't stop from the A-listers from gossiping. They all met up at the Nasty Burger. "There is no way that this is real!" Paulina said, still confused.

"What, I don't even get what's going on." Star stared blankly at the Latino.

"Ugh, Odious' obsession is revealing secrets through pain. He chose Phantom, er, Danny first. It turns out that Phantom is half human and his other half is Fenton. Now, Manson, Foley, girl Fenton, and Fenton are in a maze." Mikey, who tagged along with the group said. He sat at a table by himself being ok with the position of eighth wheel.

"Oh, wait, NO WAY!" Star squealed at inhuman frequencies.

"Dudes, I've been beating up a superhero for four years." Dash poked his burger.

"THAT'S WHY HE WOULD USE THE BATHROOM SO MUCH!" Kwan stood up at his 'remarkable discovery'. Many people mumbled in agreement.

"Imagine being his parents." Paulina mumbled.

Maddie and Jack were pretty much dead inside, no pun intended. Their son had been dead for four years, and they never noticed. It was all because of their invention. Jazz tried her best to explain, but it was pretty impossible considering it was a scientific impossibility. He really shouldn't exist, but the TV was pretty damning evidence. Reporters tried to get to the distressed parents, but never got answers. Depressed wasn't exactly the right word for their emotion, they were not sad for themselves, but for their son, whey weren't mad at their son, but at themselves. The only hope they had of apologizing to him was Odious' promise to get him out alive.

* * *

**AN: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! Ugh, I had serious writer's block. I also didn't have time to proof read, so that would explain any mess ups. It's just hard to keep a scene going while you're walking in a maze with your right hand pressed against the wall. **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER:6

In the maze, the four teens were sleeping in a corner, all leaning on each other. In the other dimension, the people that woke early were watching their chests rise and fall. They saw Danny move a bit, his eyes shot open. He was about to move when he remembered the two heads resting on him, he just relaxed again, inspecting surroundings. Minutes passed as everyone else moved a bit before waking.

"I really don't want you to have to carry me." Sam said, placing a hand on her ankle.

"Maybe we can transfer our power." Danielle nodded to Danny's suggestion, they both put their hands out in front of them, willing them to glow.

"HOLY SHIT!" Danielle's whole arm sparked with electricity, making her collapse. Danny yelped and began to try to pry of the arm band. As the electricity died down, the cuff continued to spark, electricity still danced on their skin.

"There goes that plan." Danny said, giving up on removing his band seeing blood come from underneath. "We should probably move." He scooped up Sam with ease and continued to walk.

They could have walked for hours, but there wasn't any way to tell considering there was no sky. "We have got to get water." Tucker said. "I mean, he did say that we would get out alive." Everyone nodded in agreement to his statement as they turned a corner and everything snapped black, they appeared back in a room. It was empty, except for a box with a note on it.

"Food and water." Danielle read, she put her fingers under the lid and lifted with no success. She pounded her fist on it, instead of the sound of her fist going against wood, the sound of concrete scraping against concrete filled the room. All of their heads turned towards the sound. A table with two bowls on it. A blue tub appeared on the floor next to it, they all approached to see that it was full of water, looking through the clearness of the water you could see words on the bottom 'DO NOT DRINK.' Danny examined the table to find that the small bowl was three liters while the larger one was five liters, there was writing on the table. 'Fill the five liter bowl with four liters of water to open the trunk.'

"I guess he's obsessed with riddles too." Danny rolled his eyes before setting Sam down on the edge of the table. Tucker and Dani walked up to the table.

"You're over complicating it." Tucker said as he grabbed the smaller bowl, filling it then pouring it in to the larger one. He did it again, filling the larger one to the brim, leaving one liter in the three liter container. Tucker dumped out the five liter vat then dumped the contents of the smaller one inside. He refilled the three liter bowl, then dumped the liquid in to the five liter bowl. "There, four liters." He stood back, while everyone thought of his movements. Mechanical ticking came from the center of the room, they turned their heads to the box as it popped open. Danny picked up Sam and they walked over to look inside. Four water bottles and bread.

"That's it?" Dani said.

"At least it's food." Sam said, being put down. They devoured the contents and gulped the water. They sat there enjoying their partially- full stomachs.

"How do we get out of here? There's no doors." Danny looked around the room.

"I haven't thought of that." Sam said.

"Eh, we'll figure it out. I'm tired." Dani sank low leaning against the trunk.

"Fine, we can take a rest or something." Danny said, but Tucker was far ahead of him, already snoring, Danielle not long behind.

"Aren't you tired?" Sam said, not being much tired because she didn't walk.

"Nah, I'm used to four or five hours of sleep." Sam looked at him with wide eyes.

"I thought you got at least six hours every night!" She had a concerned tone in her voice.

"I wake up a lot form nightmares and ghosts." He shrugged.

"Danny! That isn't healthy!" Sam furrowed her eyebrows.

"I really only need about four considering ghosts don't need sleep, and I'm half ghost." He motioned to his length.

"I guess that makes sense." She relaxed a little.

"I feel like Odious has some stupid loophole up his sleeve." Danny pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, he did promise that he would get us out alive." Danny stiffened at Sam's comment.

"He never said that he would get you guys out alive." Sam stiffened too.

"We've got to get out here, fast."

* * *

Everyone watched their screens intently. Not exactly sure how the camera seemed to follow the kids, they just used the film as reassurance that they were ok. A lot more had come from the trio than they thought possible. Completely sure of them coming home, none had been in more than a panic and depression, now, seeing through Odious' plan, everyone was frantic. The GIW tested Danny's ecto-signature multiple times with no success of finding him. Somehow, the town was more silent than before, people still absorbing the facts about their hero. But when you did hear voices, it was all about the 'wimp.'

"He has been carrying Manson for two days!" Dash said "He should've joined the team!"

"Dash! That isn't what's important right now, everyone but Danny might get killed." Paulina rolled her eyes at the dumb jock.

"Oh yeah," He sunk lower in the suede couch at Kwan's house. Everyone's eyes were on the screen.

"DANI, TUCK, GET UP!" Sam and Danny yelled in unison.

"Where's the ghost?" Danielle yelled, jumping up, Tucker had nearly the same reaction.

"We need to get out of here, as soon as we can." Danny said as he picked up Sam.

"Well, we know that, but there's no major rush. I mean, he promised that we would come out alive." Tucker crossed his arms.

"That's the thing, he said that he would keep Danny safe, not us." Sam said as their eyes widened.

"Get me out of here!" Tucker ran to the walls looking for a door.

"There isn't a way out." Dani said, checking more thoroughly than Tucker. Numbers, in some sort of code, scrolled across each wall.

"What the fuck?" Dani said, trying to catch a glimpse as the numbers scrolled at high speeds.

"Wait, I've seen this before, in the lab." Danny got close to one wall. "This is a gene code, this one looks like it's from a ghost."

"What? How do you know that?" Tucker said, trying to keep track of the numbers.

"Not sure, I guess it was like memorizing pi." Danny said like it was the easiest thing ever as he went to the next wall. "This one his human."

"Hey! Look at this!" Danielle picked up a paper that was stuck to the bottom of her shoe. "Find the mutt's gene code." She cringed at the word mutt. "That wall is the thinnest." She read out loud.

"Easy, that one's a code for a fucking videogame, this one is hybrid." He walked over to the wall with more one's than zeros scrolling by. He handed Sam to Tucker, who wasn't expecting it. He put his ear up to the wall. "Four or five inches." He groaned before punching the wall, chipping away two inches. Dani wasn't far behind, two punches later, the hybrids were pushing Tucker, therefore Sam, out of the way of the crumbling wall. The debris from the falling concrete fell through the ground, turning intangible at impact, they walked through the hollow, to the same maze.

**AN: Sorry about the shortness! It seems kind of choppy to me. If you don't get the part with the gene codes, (I kind of had the concept of the Jurassic Park DNA lab in my mind) PM me. I can possibly help you understand. And again school is getting harder, so sorry for the crappyness of this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER:7

They continued their usual action, placing a now-calloused hand on the wall. Danny and Sam walking behind the two others. Their pace had sped up, considering they knew they might not all make it out alive. Hours later they turned what seemed like the millionth corner.

"WOA!" Danielle stopped suddenly, they had reached the end, just not the end they were looking for. A large endless hole was in front of them, no way around, only down.

"What the fuck?" Tucker peered over the edge.

"Guys, there's writing here. It's in ghost." Danny was staring at the wall.

"Well, what does it say?" Dani asked.

"Jump." He processed the foreign words.

"What? No way!" Sam said "I am not trusting some sociopath when he tells me to jump in to a pit."

"Sam, we're jumping." Danny told her as he looked over the edge.

"Who goes first?" Tucker asked.

"I want to." Danielle said as she took a step forward, screaming as she fell. Tucker gulped as he stepped. Sam wrapped her hands around Danny's neck and squinted as he stepped. They fell for minutes. The silence was broken when there was a small thud.

"Guys! It's a net thing!" Danielle's voice rang trough the pit. Just then, another thud came. Danny twisted so he wouldn't land on top of Sam, just as they hit a cargo net.

"Where are we?" Tucker asked, no one could see more than a few centimeters.

"I don't know, but we're alive." Sam said.

"Let's just get off of this net." Tucker said clambering off in to the dark. Once all three pairs of feet hit the floor, lights came on in the empty room. There was a paper in the middle, which Danielle picked up.

"Wait. That's all it says." She threw it back to the floor, she sat down Indian style. Everyone sat down in a circle.

"Ok, so circumstances are different, and if something happens, I want you to be able to walk." Danny said as he began to pry at his bracelet.

"No, Danny, it's fine." Sam said, but blood was already trickling from below the band.

"He really didn't want this coming off." Danny grunted as the metal began to bend.

"Danny, Tucker or Danielle could just carry me." Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"You could get separated." He bit his lip as it began to separate from his skin. A large shock came out of it, making Danny bring his hand away quickly. "Fuck! Does everything have to shock me?" He quickly brought his hand back, pulling one final time as it snapped off. There was an eight centimeter area on his arm of raw flesh, small holes were in his skin from the needles.

"That looks terrible!" Danielle said, looking at Danny's arm.

"You really don't have to tell me." He threw the band across the room as it clinked on the concrete. He willed his hand to glow blue before putting it on Sam's ankle. He pulled it away and the burns were gone and it was no longer out of shape. "There."

"Thanks." Sam said as she took Danny's arm to inspect the area where the cuff had been. "Do your other powers work?"

"I'm not sure." He held out his hand and it did nothing. "Nope."

"We should probably rest." Tucker said, leaning against a wall.

"Yeah, that ass hat probably has some stupid plan up his sleeve." Danielle leaned back and closed her eyes. The lights in the room went dark, as if they knew that they were trying to sleep. Hours past in the dark as everyone eventually got to sleep, but the silence was broken by muffled screams, but they woke no one.

A cold hand clasped over Danny's mouth just as he drifted to sleep. He tried to wake his friends with no success as reality faded. He woke back up being supported by chains. "Good, you're awake." Odiou's sick voice bounced off of the walls in the small room.

"What do want?" Danny said as he stood up straighter.

"I've noticed that you've found my loophole." He walked closer to Danny. "And, you took of your cuff." He brought out another cuff, almost identical to Danny's old one. "I made this one special." He quickly snapped it on, then stepped back. Metal cord came out of the sides and snaked along Danny's skin, they secured themselves along the way. They reached through his tattered shirt sleeve and you could see them sneaking on his skin through the cuts in his shirt, sticking to his skin. When they stopped, almost his entire torso was covered in the wires.

"What the fuck? Does everything you do to me have to hurt like hell?" He heavily bit his lip.

"That's how I work. But this isn't the only reason I brought you here, the loophole I mentioned prior…" He tapped his fingers together. "I'm willing to cut you a simple deal. I will get them out alive if you will let me break my promise."

"Break it, just keep them safe." Danny set his jaw.

"Are you sure about this Daniel?" Odious smiled.

"Positive, now get me out of here." Danny rolled his eyes.

"If you say so, and don't tell them that they're getting out alive, that let's them know that you'll be ok." He winked as Danny's chains turned him intangible before pulling him through the wall. They opened as they brought him back in to his original room.

"DANNY!" Sam ran up to him, wrapping him in a hug. "What happened?"

"He put another cuff on me, he said it was 'special.'" He motioned to his arm that was intertwined with wire.

"Woah, what are those for?" Dani poked at one.

"I'm not sure, but I don't really want to know." Danny shrugged.

"Did he say anything about getting out of here?" Tucker asked.

"No" Danny lied, obeying Odious.

"Great." Tucker turned around, then turned back to face the group. "There wasn't a big lever on the wall before, right?" he pointed to the wall behind him.

"No…" Sam said as she walked up to it. "There's a note, pull." She reached up and pulled down the big switch, a click echoed through the room, but nothing happened.

"What does it do?" Dani asked, that's when a large crack sounded in the room. Chunks of concrete rained down from the ceiling, narrowly missing the teens. Through the holes in the ceiling you could smell thick blood mixed with ecto plasum. Danny and Danielle collapsed to the ground, yelling in pain as blood blossoms rained from the holes in the ceiling. Sam and Tucker when straight to eating, but the supply seemed endless. Danny shakily stood up in time to see a green swirl appear on the wall.

"Guys! Portal!" Danny pointed to the wall, then looked up just in time to see another crack. If the ceiling fell, it would block their access to the portal, Danny ran without thinking, towards the falling rock. He caught it with just enough leeway for someone to fit under, but he was shaking with the combination of blossoms and weight. "GET DANI AND GET OUT!" He yelled at his friends, Tucker ran straight to Dani and picked her up.

"We aren't just leaving you!" Sam said.

"SAM, IT'S YOU OR ME. GET OUT NOW!" His voice was rough and strained. Tucker was already running over to the portal with Danielle in his arms.

"DANNY! I DON'T CARE IF HE SAID THAT YOU WOULD GET OUT ALIVE OR NOT, I'M NOT LEAVING WIHTOUT YOU!" She yelled at him.

"SAM, NOW!" Tucker pulled her as he ran. "DANNY! WE'LL MEET YOU THERE!" The room trembled as Tucker pulled Sam through the portal and it closed. Danny trembled with the room as he looked at the little black dot on the wall that was the camera, his jaw was set and his eyes were serious. His muscles were strained through the wires wrapped around it. He shook his head as the room collapsed on him. Everyone in the other dimension stared at their screens, they just watched all hell break loose, then freeze over, in seconds. They had possibly seen their hero die.

**AN: I feel so evil! Sorry! DON'T WORRY! IT WILL CONTINUE! But, I do need suggestions. PM me if you have any ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

The Fentons sat, for what seemed like hours, in silence. "We should check the portal." Maddie's empty voice droned as she watched the unmoving screen. Jack and Jazz stood up and followed her to the lab. They were barely down the stairs when they heard sounds.

"Tucker! We shouldn't have left Danny there!" Sam's voice yelled out.

"He's getting out alive!" He yelled back before he noticed the three Fenton's nervous looks.

"Mrs. Fenton, we need to go back and get Danny." Sam turned to her, she just shook her head no. "What? Why? Do you not accept him? We need to go back." She took a step closer.

"No, we still love him. He- he- he just- it isn't worth it." Maddie hung her head.

"Jazz? What is she talking about? Odious said that he would be alive." Sam knitted her eyebrows together.

"Sam, he let Odious break his promise so that you guys could get out alive. The whole room collapsed after you left.

"WHAT! DANNY'S GONE!" Danielle yelled as she fell to her knees in tears. Sam and Tucker just stared.

"I don't believe you." Tucker said, the Fentons just stalked up the stairs to the TV. The three teens followed. They all stood in front of the TV. Sam cried in to Tucker's tattered shirt, knowing that her friend had to be gone. That's when the sound of tumbling rock came from the television. Danny surfaced, pain written in all of his features. Once he reached the top of the suffocating pile of rock, he sat down Indian style and put his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. He sat up straighter and began pulling the wires on his skin from his flesh, tearing it off leaving behind red, raw flesh. He looked back at the camera, his eyes were dead.

"I'm getting out of this hell house." He mumbled as he stood up and climbed painfully over to the net where he had landed hours ago. "I'm fucking half ghost, I can do this." He ripped off the remainder of the wires, yelping as he broke off the initial cuff. He threw it among the rocks, but it never hit any. Instead, it came flying back, slapping itself on Danny's arm, re-wrapping his flesh in wires. Danny let out a quick cry. He shook off the pain as he walked over to the wall, moving slowly on the thick rope of the cargo net. Just as he placed his hand on the concrete of the wall, another voice boomed through the room.

"Not to fast Daniel." Danny quickly turned around to see Odious standing on the highest piece of rubble.

"What?" He snapped. "How come you aren't affected by the fucking blood blossoms." Danny waved his hand at his length that had a red glow to it.

"I have my ways." He snapped his fingers and Danny dropped unconscious on the net. Odious floated over and picked him up by the back of his tattered collar.

Once he was back in to his room, he threw Danny at the wall, letting the chains catch the boy. Danny's feet sagged over what appeared to be soil as he hung from the chains. He stirred before his head shot up, completely alert. He stiffened his back.

"What the fuck is this stuff? Dirt?" Danny shuffled his feet as much as he could with the chains on him.

"Actually, yes." Odious pulled a small velvet bag out of his blazer and opened it. "I've developed a concoction that makes me immune to blood blossoms, so what better way to kill a mutt?" He put his hand inside the bag and sprinkled small glowing seeds on the dirt.

"You're growing roses on me?" Danny said, staring as the ground began to glow.

"Yes, and they need to be cultivated by blood…" Odious pulled out a small knife and slit Danny's ankles. "I'll check in later." Odious walked out of the door just as the ends of the vines popped out of the ground. Danny stared at his feet and gulped, he tried to avoid the patch of soil, but it was impossible. He just stood, in helpless pain as vines crept up his body. With supernatural growth, they were at his waist in an hour. Danny heaved a heavy sigh.

"I just love being slowly killed by flowers planted by a sociopath." He rolled his eyes at no one as he let the glowing chains support him as the green vines intertwined with the metal ones on his torso. Minutes passed as the nature-made ropes reached his neck. Danny began shifting before the first blossom bloomed. He got back to the wall with some struggle and positioned the arm with the band on it. He rammed it against the wall and cracks webbed their way around the cuff as it sparked. Danny sighed in relief. "Stupid, thinking I wouldn't break it…" Danny mumbled as sparks emitted from the band. He waited for the last sparks come from the object before holding out a hand. Every muscle tensed as a green ball came out of it, it quickly flicked away as the door opened. Odious strode in.

"I thought I'd watch the show." A chair came out of the ground as he shrugged off his jacket and sat down. Odious watched with a silent smile as vines weaved in his hair and red flowers bloomed. "I need to go get more of my elixir, I'll be back in a moment." He stood up, leaving his jacket behind on the chair. Danny gave a large exhale as his whole body glowed blue, starting at the heart. The vined froze and withered, as soon as Danny turned intangible with great effort and got out, he staged his death. He made an ecto plasum ball and splashed on the floor around the rose garden. He went to the left behind jacket and dug his hand in to one of the pockets and pulled out a small cube. He studied it in his hands for a few seconds before using his energy to turn invisible. Odious walked in, then stopped. "I missed the combustion!" he threw his hands in the air. "After all of that trouble!" He snatched his jacket and walked out of the room. The TV in the other dimension flicked black.

Odious patted his pockets and noticed something different, he turned back in to the room to look for the missing containment cube. As he stepped in to the thresh hold, he felt pain all over his body as it compressed and was sucked into the cube. Danny appeared panting from the effort to stay invisible. He ran. He ran out of the door, down a long hallway, another one, and another one, until he saw a door. He rammed in to it and kept running. He was out of the hell he had been in for over a week, he was free. He stood panting, staring at the green swirls of the ghost zone. He felt vulnerable without the ability to use his powers to their full extent.

"Look! The whelp is out!" Skulker, who was flying past to catch some unique scum, said. Danny stiffened.

"I've been to hell and back, leave me alone." Danny took a staggering breath, shaking with the effort to stay standing. "Just tell me when the next fucking portal is supposed to show up."

"What's in the box?" Skulker ignored Danny's question.

"A murderous sociopath that tortured me for over a week, now answer my fucking question." Danny did his best to let his eyes glow, though they were dim.

"Why should I?" Skulker crossed his arms.

"Hmm, I don't know? Maybe because someone literally grew blood blossoms on me? Have you looked at me?" Danny tugged on what was left of his now-red shirt.

"One isn't supposed to show up on this island for two more years." Skulker furrowed his eyebrows debating rather or not to help his prey.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Danny collapsed to his knees.

"Just fly to your portal." Skulker shrugged, Danny looked up at him with true anger in his eyes.

"You see this?" Danny pulled at the broken cuff on his arm, then put his fingers on the wires. "My powers are mostly gone, I couldn't stay invisible for more than twenty minutes." He ripped it off, then ripped at the wires on his skin, leaving behind raw, bleeding skin. "I can't fly. Help me." His face went from anger to pure fear. Skulker just reached in to his artillery pouch and pulled out a disk, he tossed it at the boy.

"Use this, but I never helped you." He flew off. Danny poked the disk and it expanded in to a floating board. He stepped on and it moved to where ever he wanted it to.

"What is your destination?" A robotic voice said.

"Fenton portal?" Danny shrugged.

"Destination found." The board zoomed off. The whole ride, Danny held the small black box close, doing the same thing with consciousness. He saw the familiar hexagonal arch and the swirls as black dots ate away at his vision.

**AN: I know it's shorter than normal, but it's a fast update! I couldn't stop myself from updating fast because I felt bad for the cliff hanger, so I made you another one! PM me if you have any questions! **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

Danny laid unconscious with the small cube clutched to his chest as Skulker's board went through the ghost zone, it abruptly stopped by the green swirls. The jolt of the stop sent Danny through the portal, his unconscious body slid across the floor of the lab, hands still gripped to the small box at his chest. Upstairs, a machine beeped in Jack's pocket, he stuck his hand inside and pulled out a rectangle with a small screen and an antenna. "Danny's here." Jack dropped the tracker on the floor, staring at nothing. Sam was already halfway down stairs, Tucker and Dani not far behind. Sam stood as she saw Danny, then she dropped to her knees by his side, carefully turning him to his back. She opened his hands and picked up the cube, examining it for only a moment before realizing that is was important.

"DANNY!" Maddie yelled as she finally came down the stairs.

"Shh" Tucker said as he went next to Danny.

"We need the first-aid kit from under Danny's bed." Sam said.

"I'll get it." Danielle said, she pulled at the band on her arm and it gave away easily, she tested her powers before transforming and flying through the ceiling. Jack and Maddie stared wide-eyed. Dani came back in seconds with a cardboard box in her hands, disguised as a box of baseball cards. She handed it to Sam, she began to clean every cut and burn. She gingerly lifted off his shirt, the wetness made it stick to his skin. She cleaned his whole torso and bandaged it as one. Danny's eyes fluttered open, he instantly stiffened.

"Calm down Danny, you're back home." Sam put a hand on his bandaged chest, his muscles relaxed, then he tensed back up.

"You're hurt." He looked at Sam's slightly tattered body.

"No, I'm fine, we need to get you to your bed." Sam told him.

"No, we need to get him to a hospital." Maddie said, approaching her son, who's eyes widened as he stiffened even more.

"No, no, don't touch me, no." Danny shook his head despite his pounding head. Maddie stopped approaching and put a hurt look on her face. "They know, they're going to kill me." Danny looked at Tucker and Dani.

"No, Danny, we love you." Maddie knit her eyebrows together.

"Promise?" Danny raised an eyebrow. Maddie and Jack nodded together, Danny visibly relaxed. Sam and Tucker helped Danny up, he stood with shaky legs.

They got him to his room with a struggle, laying him in his bed. "You guys need to get to your parents." Maddie said as he son drifted to an uneasy sleep.

"I guess, but I can't just leave." Tucker said.

"Danielle's staying, he'll be fine." Jack said, "We'll drive you." Sam and Tucker nodded.

* * *

Sam and Tucker sat in the back of the mini GAV, while Maddie drove them to their houses. They stared out of the windows, worried about the real world. When they got to Sam's house, she cautiously got out, looking around her. She walked up the long pathway to her house, with a small limp. She rang the doorbell to her house, to be engulfed in hugs. Tucker entered his house to the same reaction. Maddie parked the car-sized GAV in the driveway and stepped out.

"MRS. FENTON!" Maddie turned to the sound of her name to see a reporter and a camera man, she raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"I guess." She shrugged.

"What do you think about your son, do you think he will make it?" He put a microphone in her face.

"He's in his bed right now, in rough condition. He was only conscious for a few minutes before he fell asleep." Maddie answered, looking at the microphone that was under her nose.

"Have Sam, Tucker, and Danielle come back safely?" He moved the microphone to his face, then back to hers.

"Yes, Sam and Tucker are at their own houses." Maddie pointed behind her back to her house. "I need to get inside." The man nodded.

"Could we have a word with your son?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" She turned on her heel and entered her house. She quickly went up the stairs and in to her son's room. Danielle was asleep on the bed next to Danny, and Jack was sitting in the computer chair, staring at his son.

"Hi Maddie." He said quietly.

"Some reporter just asked to come and talk to Danny." She walked over to him. "I mean, is that really something you ask a teenage boy that was just tortured for a week? No." She put her hands in the air.

"How did we not see what he was?" Jack leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, his eyes were distant.

"You know what Jack, I don't know, but he's ok and we love him, that's all that matters." Maddie put her hand on his shoulder. "What are we going to do about Danielle?" She looked as the young girl breathed slowly.

"We could take her in." Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, that would be the right thing to do." She tapped her toes. "He needs to eat." She left to the kitchen.

* * *

Tucker walked in to his house and was suffocated by hugs. "Tucker! We missed you so much!" His mom kissed his forehead.

"I missed you too." He smiled as his stomach grumbled.

"You need to eat and get clean, and take this thing off." His dad poked the band on his arm, it just opened and fell off leaving raw skin behind.

"Oh, Tucker! We need to bandage that!" His mom held his arm. Tucker just shrugged.

"Can I eat first?" He asked.

"Yeah, at least you still have your appetite." His mom smiled at him. "But don't worry about Danny." She gave him a sorry look.

"He came out a few hours after we did." He looked down. "He's at his house."

"Good! At least he's safe." His mom put her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you hate me for being friends with him, even though, you know, he's half ghost?" Tucker shrugged.

"No! Of course not!" She squeezed his shoulder before she went to prepare his food.

* * *

Sam entered her house to a light hug. "Samantha! So glad that you are ok!" Pamela showed as much affection as she could. "You should go get clean." She looked at her daughter's length, not taking in how skinny she was, and how she was so apprehensive. Sam turned and limped up the stairs. "I'll have steaks ready in an hour." Her mom turned to the kitchen like nothing had happened.

* * *

School had started back up, but Sam, Danny, and Tucker weren't in classes yet. Gossip continued to go around as news reporters came with unconfirmed stories. "I heard that Danny got shot in the heart when he was fighting his way out." Paulina filed her nails at the lunch table.

"I heard that he'll go back to fighting in a few weeks." Star brushed her hair.

"ugh, he is so cute!" Paulina squealed.

"You didn't think he was 'cute' before he nearly got killed." Dash rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Perspective's change." Paulina flipped her hair.

"It's because he's Phantom, the 'love of your life.'" Kwan leaned back .

"No, it's because he's cute and strong!" Paulina leaned forward.

"You called him an ugly wimp the day before he was put on air." Dash tossed a football.

"Ugh, I've had enough of you." Paulina and Star flipped their hair and got up to leave.

* * *

Later that day the school had a meeting. "As you all know, three students have been absent on special circumstances." Mr. Lancer put his hands on the podium. "Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Danielle Fenton will be coming back to school on Monday." The room began to mumble. "Danny has finally gotten his strength back and so they will be coming to school, but we have a few requests to ask you." Lancer calmed the mumbles. "Hopefully you all know what Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder is, all four of the students have been diagnosed with it and we would like you not to bring anything up, treat them normally. Their appearances will be different, with scars and such, so I would like you not to stare, treat them like any other student. Please be considerate and if they are showing any kind of fear, leave them alone, don't touch them or harass them. And you know that they will have excuses from class for certain reasons, so we would ask you not to make anything obvious because they don't want attention. This will be a rough transition for them, and I just want everyone to make it easy for them." Lancer put his hands together and left the podium as the room burst out in talking.

* * *

**AN: Ugh, I really wanted more of a cliffhanger, guess not, I didn't want to get to the part where they came back to school yet, but I wanted it to be at least 1,500 words, so I just wrote whatever. Sorry for the late update! I preparing another story. *wink wink***


End file.
